Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{1} & {3}-{4} \\ {-1}-{2} & {1}-{-2} \\ {1}-{2} & {4}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-1} \\ {-3} & {3} \\ {-1} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$